skalpbookfandomcom-20200215-history
DomeStem
DomeStem is a para-virtual environment where data, datasets, connections, and information is visualized for a user. An MPI may exist here as a solid figure, animal, machine, or simply an overlay interface. The DomeStem, in Nangern's words, is the "Internet of the Galaxy". DomeStem, however, functions much differently than Earth's internet, in that it is not a free-flowing network of data and information. It is based on an "onion" and/or "branching" effect. Naming Conventions There are some naming conventions that need to be understood in order to understand DomeStem thoroughly. *'DomeStem' - an overall system such as an all encompassing system that includes the entire galaxy *'fractalStem' - a sub-section of a DomeStem, this may include smaller systems that consider themselves part of the DomeStem such as a planet fractalStem, system fractalStem and so on. The size of a fractalStem may be as small a a personal fractalStem to a region-sized fractalStem *'*Stem '- a sub-section of a DomeStem named after its usage such as PlanetStem, or SystemStem. It's still a fractalStem; however, to avoid confusion, it was given a more specific name. *'Stem' - a system based on the architecture described in this article be it an entire system, a part of the system, or otherwise Onion Effect One of the DomeStem architectures, the Onion Effect, describes DomeStem to be a fractalNode or fractalStem inside numerous other Stems. A user starts at the core, a personal fractalStem that contains personal data streams, storage, backups, revisions, MPI, and "quick connects" to other fractalStem. The user then can expand and fast forward through the evolving Stems such as: *the home fractalStem/ship fractalStem *area fractalStem *planet fractalStem (Planet Stem) *system fractalStem (or SystemStem) *general fractalStem *DomeStem (the all-encompassing Stem within a general system such as nation, republic, etc.) A user may fastforward into the DomeStem where the rest of the Stems in the system are available including fractalStems of the user's friends. The DomeStem is the outer shell that allows users to freely access other fractalStems. Branching Effect The Branching Effect is another infrastructure framework for DomeStem upon which the system can operate. Unlike the Onion Effect, it does not place the user at the "center" of things and force them to expand to outer, larger shells. Instead it focuses on the "branching" effect of the system. A user starts at the "end" rather than at the beginning of the system, the tip of the fractalStem. A user then can backtrack to a joining point of branches and travel to separate branches. The ultimate "joining point" or the center of the branches is the DomeStem. Branches may exist in isolation and can loosely link to larger systems. The Branching Effect is the preffered system in the Milky Way Galaxy Comparison Appearance Stems may appear largely different depending on the administrator of the "onion" or "branch". There are several general standards that are, however, followed to keep a consistent aesthetic feel and user experience: *resemblance to the "real world" with certain upgrades and surrealism *immediate ability to enter a self-contained "world" (ie. a user may enter the DomeStem, visit a store, and enter a self-contained world to consider the item) *visualization of data flow via fractal streams. Streams may be accessed to travel with a dataflow *"Group experience" - an ability to travel through DomeStem within certain groups that have aligned interests. Appearance Overlay Usually an MPI creates and modifies the existing appearance of DomeStem to suit a user. This creates a user interface and experience that a user may enjoy and use better. Because of the advanced function an MPI can perform, the disconnection between a personal interface and a Stem interface is minimal. The data processed via a DomeStem is enormous enough that it can confusing and conventional "generic" filters (even personalized filters) often censor and make information disappear. An MPI can supercharge a user's mind to be able to "manually" (so to speak) sort through the information they require. Common Appearance Overlays There are some common appearance overlays that numerous MPIs offer to users: *"Mirror Room" - a basic interface that offers an insight into a fractalStem or DomeStem section that a user may want to interact with by providing numerous sets of "windows" or "mirrors" into that fractalStem/DomeStem section. This may show as a hallway filled with mirrors, a room filled with mirrors, or simply a serene area filled with mirrors. This overlay is also frequently used within an actual fractalStem, showing the user several new routes to take next. *"Lanes and Discs" - a rudimentary interface often meant for fast traveling users. It involves a visualization of discs (stopping points) and lanes (travel routes within DomeStem). A user may enter a fractalStem *"Real Life" - an interface that translates information viewed into real life schema. For example, when researching a product, the "Real Life" interface may opt in to show you a store with the product or perhaps the product being used in application. If seeking to know personal information about an individual (such as when Nangern researched Alary), a representation of the individual may present itself to discuss their publicly available details. Category:Technology